While the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse portable bird confinement devices that may be used to transport a bird from one location to another, as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,785,343; 4,104,986; 3,195,507; and 3,834,352, very few of the known prior art devices outside of the '352 reference have been specifically developed to serve as a portable temporary avian carrier.
As can be seen by reference to the aforementioned patented structures, while most bird cages possess a degree of portability, their size and relatively flimsy construction do not lend these devices to widespread usage as a portable and safe transport apparatus for birds.
Admittedly, the Gervis construction (U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,352) was developed specifically to produce a portable avian carrier apparatus; and, while this construction is more than adequate to serve its basic role and function, there are potentially serious structural shortcomings incorporated into this particular design.
Briefly stated, the perceived problems associated with the Gervis construction involve the lack of structural rigidity and strength in the open mesh wire cage framework employed on the upper portion of the device; as well as the narrow configuration of the lower portion of the device which would seem to unduly restrict and confine the movements of a bird placed within this apparatus.
In the former instance, potential physical harm can befall the bird should a heavy object collapse the open mesh top of the device and, in the latter instance, the bird may be subjected to unnecessary stress due to the restrictive configuration of this particular apparatus.
Obviously, there exists ample room for improvement over the aforementioned prior art constructions and the primary goal in the development of the present invention was to produce an avian carrier apparatus that was specifically designed with the birds safety and comfort as primary considerations.